Engame
by Oceanicsunrise12
Summary: When the second war ends, Harry decides to start travelling and ends up in New York during the alien invasion, he bands together with the avengers to defeat Thanos once and for all. Will they succeed? Or will they perish trying to save the universe they love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Harry potter and avengers crossover so I hope you like it! I won't be able to write all that much until Endgame comes out but I'll try and upload a couplec of chapters untill then. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested? Please send mema message if if you're up for it. Also i've moved the Harry potter world up so that the timelines are relatively the same, this story is taking place in 2017. If there's any specific characters, or character interactions you'd like to see in this please leave a review and tell me your ideas, and leave a review to tell me what you think! :') happy reading!

Chapter 1.

Harry never thought it would end like this, floating through the dark pits of space to his death. He thought they'd finished it, he'd thought they'd saved everyone. They'd worked so hard to save the universe and it was all for naught, for the first time in his life Harry prayed, he prayed for his family, his mum and dad whom he'd never met, his godfather Sirius who he'd barely had any time with before he'd died, Remus and Dora, people he loved who did not at all deserve the fate they'd been given. But most of all, he prayed for the avengers, earth mightiest heroes, some of the strongest people he'd met. He hoped that they'd get through this without him, they needed to bring back order to the universe, whatever it takes.

4 weeks earlier.

Harry sighed as he surfed the internet, when the war finished Harry had started to integrate himself back into the Muggle world, and he constantly found himself visiting local internet cafe's to stave off his boredom. Almost everyone he knew had died during the war, the British magical community was now only a fifth of the size it once was and witches and wizards who remained had to work to build up the community to it's former glory. But Harry needed to travel and experience the world before he could even think of settling down in the magical community. So he'd started to spend his time in internet cafe's, researching different countries and trying to decide where he should visit first on his travels. He knew he had some houses in different countries so he'd always have a place to stay if he needed it, but he wanted to experience back packing life, staying in hostels and camping, he wanted the real traveller experience. He'd briefly thought about doing a walkabout in Australia, but dismissed the thought because he didn't want end up stranded in the middle of Australia alone. Harry figured the best option would be to start off in Europe and make his way around the world, stopping at any historical places. He also wanted to visit the world's magical districts and learn as much magic as possible from people around the world.

He began sifting through the internet again whilst sipping from a cappuccino. He'd been at this for close to three hours now and nothing much had shown up, nothing that interested him anyway. Finally, as Harry was just about to shut down the laptop and call it a day, a breaking news story popped up on his screen.

"Aliens sighted in Manhattan!"

Harry began to read the article with an intensity that surprised even himself.

When he finished reading, Harry sat in contemplation for several minutes before he hurriedly shut down the laptop, grabbed his bag and exited the cafe. He found a taxi rank and got into a cab.

"Where to kid?" the taxi driver asked.

"Just take me to the nearest airport please" Harry replied almost absentmindedly, the news article he'd read still at the forefront of his mind.

"Oh, off to somewhere nice"? The driver commented as he pulled out onto the road, almost colliding with another car. Harry quickly pulled the rather dusty seat belt over himself as he prepared himself for what was undoubtedly going to be an uncomfortable ride.

"yeah I suppose so, I'm heading to America to do some sightseeing".

"Ah America nice, I bet that'll be a long flight". The cabbie said with a small chuckle, Harry replied a grunt as he stared at the passing scenery out the window.

Half an hour and 43 pounds later Harry finally grabbed his bag and made his way out of the taxi saying a quick thank you to the driver before he made his way up to Heathrow airport.

Harry walked through the large automatic doors and immediately swerved to the left as a woman dressed in a business suit dragging a suitcase behind her practically ran through the doors. Harry hated airports, he hadn't visited them often but each time he did, something happened to stress him out. Grumbling, Harry quickly made his way to the front desk to buy his ticket, he was already anxious after almost being knocked over by a large trolley and having his foot squashed under a large suitcase, he hoped it wasn't bruised although that wasn't likely with how it was throbbing.

"Hello, welcome to Heathrow airport how may I help you today"? The woman at the front desk questioned.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could get a ticket to Manhattan airport"? Harry asked.

"Just bear with me one moment and I'll see when the next flight is" the woman murmured as she began looking at her computer.

"The next flight is at 8:30 PM in two and a half hours is that okay for you sir"?

"How much will that cost"? Harry enquired.

"Since it's a last minute ticket that will be £425.70, is that alright with you sir"? Harry grinned slightly, he had more than enough on his bank card which he quickly pulled out.

"Yes that's absolutely fine, thank you, can I pay now?"

"Of course, I just need to take your card and your passport please and then I will get you the ticket and boarding pass". Harry handed everything over and within minutes he had everything he'd need for his flight. He quickly walked over to the luggage station and put his suitcase onto the large baggage carousel before making his way to the security stations.

Forty five minutes later Harry made his way to the correct gate with a coffee and a croissant which he absentmindedly munched as he thought over what he was going to do. He definitely wanted to check over where the so called "aliens" had landed. He'd heard stories of UFO sightings and aliens invading earth but he'd never really believe in any of them. But apparently, this UFO had been seen by hundreds of people and had also been caught on camera, so he figured he'd at least check it out.

Twenty minutes later the flight began to board and Harry quickly stood up and made his way to the queue that was forming near the gate, when he got to the front he showed his passport and boarding pass and made his way onto the plane and into his seat. He grabbed a book out of his carry on and quickly settled in for the 8 hour flight, he definitely wasn't looking forward to being squashed for hours.

10 hours later he made his way out of the airport and hailed a taxi, it was almost 2 in the morning and he needed to find a decent hotel to stay in for the next few days until he could find an apartment of some sort. He got in the taxi and told the driver to take him to a decent hotel nearby and was dropped off at the Bentley hotel. He made his way inside and paid for a rather large hotel room for three nights. He doubted he'd be needing a room for any longer but if he did, he could always pay for a few extra days.

He got into the lift, no, elevator they call it in America, Harry automatically reminded himself, and went up to the 13th floor. He found his room and made his way to the bed, he didn't manage to get any sleep on the plane and Harry had no idea how he was still functioning properly with the lack of sleep.

He got undressed and dove under the covers, falling unconscious within seconds.

The next morning Harry woke up rather early despite the lack of sleep, had a quick shower, got dressed and headed out. Making his way to the front desk he asked the receptionist for directions.

"Can you tell me where I can find a cafe to get breakfast please?"

"Of course! If you go out the main doors and turn left, three blocks down there's a small cafe that does an excellent breakfast and coffee to die for, you, can't miss it" The lady said with a kind smile. Harry thanked her and made his way out of the hotel. He wandered down the road looking at different stores and watching the people passing by. He'd almost made it to the cafe when he heard a loud bang from above, looking up he saw that a helicopter had crashed into a rather large building. He looked around himself as people began screaming, cars crashed into each other, the driver's mysteriously disappearing, and right before his eyes people began to vanish, turning to dust. His heart pounding in his chest Harry quickly spun around, carnage was everywhere, the once bustling streets were now filled with dust and scrap metal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large black man with a bald head and an eye patch step out of an SUV that had collided with another car. Harry quickly ran over to him, pulling his wand out of his pocket he quickly banished some of the rubble around him. The man looked up from his pager and noticed Harry using his wand, the man eyes widened as Harry stopped in front of him.

"Sir, are you okay"? Harry questioned the man.

"Find the avengers" The man said to him in desperation before his arm started to turn to ash.

"Aw motherfucke..." Harry gasped as the man disappeared, he picked up the pager he'd dropped and glanced at it. It was showing an emblem of some sort, but he had no idea what it meant. The man had said to find the avengers and Harry knew Avengers tower was somewhere in Manhattan, he carefully put the pager into an inside pocket on his jacket and made his way through Manhattan, hoping the Avengers could help him and he'd find out where everyone has mysteriously disappeared to. But firstly, he needed to get the rest of his things from his hotel, with that in mind he quickly jogged back to his hotel and made his way up to his room. He grabbed his bag that had an undetectable extension charm on it, and began packing it with books, potions, clothes, money, his invisibility cloak and broomstick. If he was going to figure out what was happening and some way to help, he was going to need every little bit of information in those books.

Once Harry was satisfied he grabbed his things and once again left the hotel. He'd though about apparating to avengers tower but he had no clue where it was, and he wasn't sure if there were any people left in the city so he decided that walking was most likely the best option.

Harry hurried through the abandoned streets of Manhattan, trying to find the infamous avengers tower, he knew it was a rather large impressive building, but most of the buildings in Manhattan were like that so he was having trouble finding it. Eventually he saw the large silver A in his peripheral vision and quickly darted towards it. He found himself in front of a large glass building. The doors were locked but there was a buzzer on the wall so he quickly pressed it hoping someone would answer.

"Hello?" Said a miserable female voice on the other end of the line.

"Uh Hi, my name's Harry. I was told to find the avengers by a man wearing an eyepatch" Harry said hesitantly. After several seconds of silence Harry worried he was making a mistake, should he even be here? Maybe the best bet would be to go back to his hotel. Just as he was about to turn back around the woman on the other end spoke again.

"Get the elevator up to the 25th floor" She said and with that the buzzer clicked off and the doors opened. With a deep breath Harry walked through the doors and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the 25th floor. He internally freaked out as he made his way up, what if he couldn't help? What if all hope was lost? And why the hell did that man send him here. Harry frowned in confusion, who even was that man.

All of a sudden the elevator doors dinged and he looked up to see a rather pale red headed woman dressed in a business suit stood in front of him.

"Hello, my name is pepper Potts, please follow me to the living quarters. Harry obediently followed the woman into a room filled with comfortable looking sofa's and a large flat screen television. The curtains were open and from this high up he could see most of Manhattan. Despite the carnage, Harry gasped at the amazing sight in front of him.

"Would you like a drink, Tea, coffee?" Pepper asked him.

" A tea would be great if you don't mind" Harry replied timidly. Pepper gave a brisk nod before bustling around making some hot drinks and preparing a small plate of cake and biscuits.

"Please take a seat on one of the sofa's, I'll be over in just a minute". Harry quickly made his way over and sat down on a large sofa placing his bag down on the floor beside him he slowly relaxed trying to let go of his anxiety. Pepper returned and passed him a large cup of tea, placing her own down on the table opposite him.

"You said a man sent you here"? She enquired. Harry nodded back with a large sigh.

"Yes, a large man wearing an eye patch. He told me to come here before he turned to dust" Harry replied with a frown.

"Oh, he also dropped this" Harry pulled the small pager out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Pepper quickly picked it up and a small sob left her lips as she looked at it. She looked at Harry with such sadness that he almost joined her in crying.

"The man you met was Nick Fury, he used to be the director of shield" she said quietly.

"Shield"? Harry questioned in confusion.

"The strategic homeland intervention, enforcement and logistics division. Shield used to deal with large scale problems that other divisions couldn't handle".

"Like the alien invasion a few days ago"? Harry asked trying not to laugh. Pepper gave a brisk nod.

"Alien invasions, god's, super humans, enhanced and anything in-between" Pepper said seriously.

Harry gave a brief laugh,

"You have got to be joking, right"?

"I assure you that I am not, 2 nights ago aliens did indeed invade earth, and the avengers were dispatched to handle the problem, my fiancé went to space to try and stop it, and I haven't seen him since, Fury must have sent you here for a reason" Pepper mused.

"Are you enhanced"? She questioned.

"I have no idea what enhanced is so I'll go with no. Fury saw me using magic" Harry admitted. Pepper stared at him for several moments before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah right, magic. The only people I know of who can use magic are Asgardian". Harry gave a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know much do you"? Harry gave a helpless shrug in response.

"I don't tend to spend all that much time in the Muggle world. Human world" Harry amended when he saw the look Pepper was giving him.

"Look, I'll prove it to you" Harry pulled his wand out with a small sigh. Looking around himself he noticed a book on the table, he pointed his wand at it and quickly transfigured it into a bouquet of flowers which he proceeded to hand to Pepper. She gaped at him in surprise as she cautiously took the bouquet off of him.

"Okay so I guess you can do magic" Pepper murmured still looking baffled.

"The rest of the avengers should be back soon hopefully so you can wait for them if you'd like to"? Harry nodded his acceptance and settled in, absentmindedly chit chatting with Pepper to pass the time. He could feel the nerves bubbling up again so he quickly took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Harry jumped as he heard the elevator ding and a cacophony of voices from down the hall.

"They're all back, let me go greet them and tell them that you're here and I'll be back in a few minutes" Pepper gave him a small smile before she left the room. Harry quickly stood up and faced the door trying in vain to flatten his hair and make himself look as presentable as possible. Eventually the remaining avengers walked in, the group was larger than he expected, and for some reason they had a racoon with them.

"You say Nick Fury sent you"? Said a man standing at the front with short blonde hair.

"Uh, yeah he saw me doing magic and told me to come to you" Harry replied with a frown.

"You can do magic"? Stated one of the men incredulously. In response Harry pulled out his wand and levitated the man several feet in the air, eliciting a small squeak out of the man. The group stared at him for a moment before a large blonde haired man welding an impressive hammer gave a short laugh.

"Maybe you can help us out then, we could definitely use all the help we can get"

"Steve, are you sure about that, we don't even know this kid" A blonde haired woman admonished.

"If Nick sent him here then he did it for a reason, the best we can do is get to know this kid and see if we could work together" The man snapped.

"Sorry, it's been a long day" He sighed staring intently at Harry.

"First of all, let me introduce everyone, my name is Steve, this is Natasha, Thor, Bruce, James also known as Rhodey, rocket and Nebula" Steve said pointing at each person in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all, My name's Harry. Could you tell me what's happened to everyone"? Harry questioned them whilst sparing a glance out the window.

"It's a pretty complicated story, take a seat and we'll tell you everything" Rhodey replied as he gestured towards the sofa's. Harry quickly retook his seat and waited patiently as the avengers found somewhere to sit. Pepper returned and hand out pots of tea and coffee for everyone. Despite the strange situation, Harry desperately wanted to know how he could help out, Hermione called it his 'saving people thing'. Harry settled back into his chair as Steve turned to look at him.

"It all started with the battle of new York..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, faves and follows, they all mean an awful lot to me! I got a review asking if I'd thought about who I might pair Harry with and I'm not sure yet, but I know it will mostly like be a slash pairing. The only person I've thought about pairing him with is Bucky, but who knows what'll happen? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Who would you guys like to see Harry paired with?

Happy reading! :')

Chapter 2.

"It all started with the battle of New York". Steve began his story, telling Harry everything , finally ending with 'Thanos' snap'. Harry stared at the group aghast. What sort of person could possibly do something like that. Even Voldemort wasn't quite that evil. Harry wondered how many lives the mad titan had ruined, how many different planets he'd decimated. He had no idea what could possibly be motivating him to slaughter half of the universe's population but it couldn't be anything good.

"That's... Insane" Harry finally managed to find his voice.

"It is, we're going to have to get a plan together to figure out how we can defeat him, he's much too powerful" Steve said anxiously.

"It sounds like we need to get that gauntlet off of him, if we manage that he won't be quite as powerful and we'll also be able to bring people back to life, we need as many people as we can get right now" Harry suggested. Everyone else murmured their agreement and they set about to start planning.

"I think we're also going to need to train, Thanos and his minions defeated us pretty easily so we should dedicate as much time as possible to training" Natasha commented, after being brought up in the red room and spending countless years working for Shield, she wasn't used to being beaten, and it had hit her hard.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Okay, we'll spend the morning planning then we'll spend the afternoon training if that's okay for everyone" Steve questioned.

"We shall not be defeated again, I will definitely train with you!" Thor bellowed in agreement, the rest of the group murmured their assent and they began to plan, trying to figure out what their best option was. Ideas were tossed around and they finally decided that getting the gauntlet off of Thanos was going to be the best option. They now needed to track him and figure out where he'd gotten too.

Harry hadn't realised how much he'd missed planning these type of missions, knowing that everything was on the table and one small mistake could end everything. Harry had lead many missions during the war and had gotten quite good at planning and executing plans so he was rather at ease with the situation.

The buzzing off a monitor turning on across the room made Harry jump. Natasha and Steve quickly made their way over to see what was happening with the rest of the group following quickly behind. A picture of a man stood at the front doors ringing a doorbell came up on the screen.

"Hey ah is anyone home this is Scott lang, we met a few years ago at the airport in Germany and I got really big".

"Is this an old message" Steve asked, hope in his voice.

"Ant man, I know you know that"

"Its the front door" Natasha stated incredulously.

"That's me, can you buzz me in?"

Harry was baffled, he didn't recall Steve mentioning an ant Man. Frowning he thought over what Steve had said about Germany. He knew that Steve and Tony had had a disagreement which lead to a rather large fight, and the two of them still hadn't made up.

"Hello, anyone in there? Please let me in it's really creepy out here" Scott sounded desperate as he practically begged them to let him inside. Steve and Nat looked at each other before Steve went to the intercom and buzzed him in. Several minutes later a rather short stocky man ambled into the room.

"Uh thanks guys, I really appreciate the help. What's going on"? Scott asked.

"Do you know what's been happening recently Scott"? Rhodey queried.

"Not really no, I've spent the last month's working on a quantum realm portal so, care to enlighten me"?

Steve quickly filled Scott in on what's happened over the last few months and Scott laughed.

"You're not serious are you"?

"Yes, we're really serious Scott, Thanos has eradicated half of the human population and he's massacred countless other planets as well. But we need all the help we can get so if you're willing to lend a hand we'd really appreciate it". Scott stared at them incredulously for a few moments before he shrugged.

"Sure why not, I mean what have we got to lose right"?. Harry chuckled at that, he'd only just met the man but he already liked his easy going attitude.

"I think we need to find out if Tony is still alive. I have no idea what happened to him but from what Pepper said he went up in that space craft. If he's still alive, we're going to need his help" Bruce stated despondently. At the first mention of Tony, Steve stiffened up, a frown marring his features.

"He was going to call you, you know. When the aliens landed" Bruce told him quietly.

"I know, but it'll take a lot for us to put aside our differences. I just hope he's still alive out there" Steve spoke quietly, a sad look crossing his face.

The history between each of the avengers was immense, they'd gone through a lot together and come out stronger on the other side for the most part. Despite their differences, Harry knew Tony and Steve loved each other like brothers and he prayed they'd all pull through this together. He'd only known them for a short time but he was already becoming attached to the mismatched group. He'd never felt this at home, not even in Hogwarts and that surprised him a great deal. He supposed it was because here he was just Harry, whilst in Hogwarts he was the boy who lived, the man who conquered, the Tri wizard champion and had been the heir of Slytherin for awhile. In the wizarding world he had never truly felt at home, he had never truly felt safe because the people of the British wizarding world played him the hero one minute and the villain the next and he absolutely despised it. Even Ron had fallen out with him for awhile, purely through jealousy and not trusting Harry enough to believe that he was telling the truth about the goblet. But he knew here, with people equally as complex as himself he would fit right in, and he would never be judged for past problems or for things he may do wrong, and he was exceedingly grateful for that.

"I think it's time to train, we all need to be put through our paces" Natasha interjected a hint of smugness to her voice.

"I'm assuming you all know some hand to hand combat"? Everyone nodded their assent except for Harry.

"Harry, can you fight"? Natasha enquired.

"I've not been trained in any sort combat, I'm good with magic and some reconnaissance stuff, but everything else I'm crap at" Harry admitted. He didn't have enough time during the war to learn such things as Muggle fighting. Mad eye had tried to train him in using a sword but the man had died not long after they'd started lessons. He was definitely going to need a lot of training, he just hoped they had enough time to get him up to speed. Harry was also going to start studying his books, there was bound to be something in there that would help them defeat Thanos, and Harry needed to have some duelling practice. He could easily summon a dummy to fight against but he knew he was severely lacking in spell knowledge so he put that first on his list of things to do. He also needed to brew some extra potions and maybe some poisons as well. He hadn't been very good at potions in Hogwarts but since leaving he'd learnt to love the art and could happily spend days brewing different potions. It had taken some practice but he was no longer hopeless, although Snape would probably say differently.

"Okay, well we'll need to work out some sort of training regimen then, including cardio, combat, body strengthening, teamwork and we could do with learning some more about tracking. Harry, Nat and I will begin teaching you the beginnings of hand to hand combat, I'm sure you'll catch up quickly" Steve gave him a reassuring smile and Harry grinned in response. He was rather excited to be learning some new things, he hadn't done all that well in Hogwarts what with the constant threat of Voldemort, but know that he didn't have to worry about him anymore, he could focus more on learning everything he needed. Thankfully, he had pretty much a full library of books stashed in his bag, he had hundreds of potions, defence, transfiguration and charms books, along with subjects like runes, arithmancy, warding and alchemy. He also had some books that had 'dark spells" in them. He knew he most likely would never use anything like that, but it was better safe than sorry. He also had several animagus books along with his father's journals on how he had transformed himself. Harry had begun the animagus transformation when the war ended and he was doing surprisingly well without a teacher, he had the most difficulties with trying to calm his mind to find his form. He'd never been good at meditation and it had taken him weeks to get to a point where he could clear his mind for more than ten seconds. But after a lot of hard work it had finally paid off, and he found his form, a peregrine falcon. He was exceptionally happy that he had a flying form, he was always happiest in the air and he was excited to see what flying as a bird would be like when he finally finished his transformation.

Harry quickly pulled himself back to the present as Steve asked him another question.

"Sorry what did you say"? Harry frowned, he really needed to pay more attention.

"I was just asking how good you are with your magic"?

"Oh, yeah it's usually pretty good but I could definitely do with some more time to practice. I'm a little bit out of shape".

"Okay, well for the next few weeks we're all going to be working hard, we need to be at our peak physically so I expect all of you to give it your all" Steve stated seriously.

"I mean, I'm small and cute I already have the advantage over the enemy so I think I can sit all of this out. But you guys go ahead, work hard, I'll just watch from the side-lines" Rocket remarked.

"You will join in with the training sweet rabbit, you can always improve" Thor stated.

"You do realise that he's a racoon right"? Harry murmured in confusion. Thor gave him a look that clearly stated he was out of his mind.

"Well, let's get started team" Steve ordered with a bright grin. They all left and got the elevator up to the top floor where the training rooms were situated and for the next few hours Harry felt like he was being tortured. If this wasn't hell, he didn't want to know what was. They started running laps around the room, Harry was relatively good at this because they did similar things for quidditch practice, Bruce on the other hand was puffing and panting away, severely winded.

"I'm too old for this stuff guys" he panted as he half heartedly jogged around the room.

"Bruce, I'm almost eighty years old, if anyone's too old for this it's me" Steve quipped back.

"Yeah but you have the super soldier serum running through your veins, you could probably run forever and not get out of breath" Steve just laughed in response, neither confirming or denying the statement.

Once they were warmed up they began martial arts and combat, and for the next two hours Harry was kicked, punched, slapped and knocked over. He could barely breathe by the time it was over and his whole body ached, he knew he'd wake up tomorrow with some serious bruises.

Lying on his back, Harry stared up at the ceiling as he tried to regain his breath, he was going to work on his duelling and spell knowledge after this. He was too far behind in his magical knowledge to be of much help to the rest of his team, and he wanted to prove himself, he didn't want to let anyone down by being a weak link. When he finally got his breath back, he made his way down stairs with the rest of the group and ate a hearty meal of chicken, tomato and basil pasta amidst friendly banter and chit chat from the rest of the group. Despite the numerous aches throughout his body, he felt the best he had in awhile. He hadn't kept up with his fitness routine and he knew that was going to bite him in the ass. He was going to push himself as far as possible, he needed to be a lot fitter than he was now.

When he finished his dinner, Harry once again made his way up to the training room with his bag. He pulled out several duelling books and conjured some dummies. The dummies he was using were very commonly used in auror training, they had different levels on them so the better you got, the harder it became.

Harry turned the dummy on to the lowest level and quickly began shooting spells at it, the great thing about these dummies was that they showed you how many times you hit the dummy and how many times you missed it, they also recorded what spells they were hit with, and how many times they had managed to hit you. Harry quickly ducked under a stunning charm and fired back with his own stunner before sending an aguimenti charm and a freezing charm at it in quick succession, all three caught the dummy in the chest and it was quickly encased in ice. He took the spells off and moved up to the next level. For another two hours he continued to push himself, ducking, dodging and spinning out of the way of spells and sending back as many as he could. By the time he was finished, he was once again lying on the floor, panting in exhaustion. He definitely needed a lot of work, he needed to be able to do that for a good hour without getting tired, when they went off to fight Thanos he'd probably be fighting for hours on end and he couldn't get tired because he'd most likely be killed if he did. When he finally caught his breath, he made his way back down stairs and said goodnight to the rest of his team before making his way to a spare room he'd found. He decided to have a hot bath to ease as many of the aches and pains as possible. He took a quick pain relief potion before getting into the bath.

When he'd finally soaked for long enough he got out and towelled himself dry before putting on some bruising balm to try and get rid of as many of the bruises as possible. He grabbed one of his many potions books out of his bag and got into bed where he read until he finally fell asleep a good hour later.

The next morning he woke up and immediately groaned in pain, apparently the hot bath and bruising balm hadn't worked quite as well as he had hoped they would. He finally gritted his teeth and cautiously got out of bed, he slowly got changed, grabbed his things and headed out to the kitchen. When he got there, he proceeded to make a large breakfast for everyone, he put sausages, bacon and hash browns under the grill before he started making some pancakes in one pan and fried eggs in another. Despite how much he disliked his aunt petunia, he was grateful that she had taught him how to cook. Ten minutes later Rocket shuffled into the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He hopped into a chair at the bar and leaned his head on his hands as he yawned widely.

"You alright there Rocket"? Harry asked cautiously, he didn't know the racoon well, he didn't really know anyone here well for that matter, but he liked him so far and would like the chance to get to know him better, he had a smart mouth and his sarcasm and witty comebacks reminded him an awful lot of Sirius.

"Wha.. oh yeah m'fine just tired" Rocked grumbled back.

"You want some coffee"? Harry knew he'd asked the right question when Rocked immediately perked up at the mention of Coffee. Harry quickly poured him a cup and handed it over. Rocket practically inhaled the coffee and Harry barely suppressed a chuckle.

"Can I have some more of that"? Yet again trying not to laugh, Harry made him another cup of strong coffee and placed it on the bar in front of him.

"Want some breakfast"?

"Have you got pancakes"?

"Yeah sure, do you want syrup or butter on them"? Harry questioned.

Once Harry had made the raccoon a plate of pancakes with butter he plated up his own food and sat down and began tucking in. The food was definitely sweeter in America and he found himself liking the change. Thor, Steve and Nat came in whilst Harry was eating his breakfast and he quickly stood up so he could sort them out some coffee and food.

"Sit back down kid, you made the food we can get what we want" Steve assure with a smile making Harry sit back down.

"How are you guys doing this morning"? He asked them.

"I've just been for my morning run so I'm pretty excited to eat" Steve admitted.

"Is he okay"? Steve asked, nodding his head towards rocket who had fallen face first into his pancakes and was soundly snoring away. Harry gave a brief chuckle before nodding "I don't quite think he's a morning person" Harry stated making the others laugh.

"What's on the agenda today then boys"? Natasha queried.

"Training all day again I think, but today I'm going to be pairing everyone up, everyone has slightly different fighting styles so you can all learn from each other. Harry you'll be alternating between Natasha and myself again today" Steve said thoughtfully. Harry groaned, he didn't think he could handle another day of training if it was intense as the day before. He was already covered in cuts and bruises and he was having trouble moving. They were definitely serious about training and he respected that, but he was hopeful that they would be a little easier on him today.

The remaining avengers slowly began to trickle into the room, each grabbing a plate of breakfast and a coffee. Harry continued to eat as he listened to the idle chatter around him, he relaxed as he amicably chatted with Scott about his time in the quantum realm whilst he finished his food. He tried to let the peaceful atmosphere dispel his anxieties about the days training but his efforts were for naught as the pager that had been left on the table the day before began to wildly beep, and a loud crash was heard from the next room. In that moment, all hell broke loose.

What do you guys think is gonna happen next? ;) Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
